3x012 - Glue
Plot Jory says that the best defense is a good offense, and in today's experiment, the pack of Elmer's non toxic glue says keep from freezing, but as always, Jory's looking to test it to it's core so, he's dosen't freeze it, he... you know. The glue goes in to be Sandra's next victim for three minutes, and already spills out into the microwave, and Jory disclaims that he'll never microwave super glue, ever. Jory has second thoughts when the glue begins to steam up the microwave, but Jon assures that it's normal, so he's safe. Jory and Jon remince about their kindergarten when they talk about eating glue as kids, gross! And when their classmates saw white goo, they thought it was edible! Only in a kids world. The three minutes are up, and Jory and Jon are really surprised to see Sandra in a patroitic mood when her colors from two other past experiments show: Red and Blue! It's an American flag! Hooray! Happy early birthday, America! The only benefit, but there's other problems, the end result was a steaming pile of white goo, and it's not what you think it is! Jory's hands suffer from the glue when they become sticky and he's unable to take his mask off, so as a friend does, Jon helps him take off his mask. Maybe Jory should remember, "I'm rubber(the microwave) and you're glue(Jory). Whatever you throw at me to heat up bounces off me and sticks to you." The final outcome: Bad Idea! Jory's gonna have one heck of a time cleaning the mess. Trivia *Jory opened the Elmer's glue so it could "breathe." *Jory mentions that he and Jon paid $1.49 for the glue. Interestingly, they do not decide to choose 1:49 as the microwave time. *Jory once again has to give Sandra a "love tap" to turn her on. Jon's reaction? "I love that!" *Jory made a "pretzel" on the floor with the lamp cord. He proudly shows it to Ryan. *Sandra stirs up patriotic feelings in this episode with her red-white-and-blue plate decor. *We learn in episode #154 that "what sidekicks are for" is to help Jory take off his mask when he is unable to do so. This must only be a task Riley has to perform, because Jon takes off Jory's mask in this episode, not Ryan. Quotes *Jory: (reading glue bottle) It says here: "Keep from freezing." Now, the best defense is a good offense, so let's keep this from freezing and microwave it! *Jory: We also have this little fan here. It's called "The Blizzard", because it circulates air like a blizzard, like a tornado! *Jory: If I could go to heaven and have 40 carousel microwaves, I would! Jon: You mean 72? Jory: Is that how many they have? Jon: Yeah! Jory: Well, whatever! Jon: Lucky @#!*% ! *Jory: Glue helps build strong bones! Milk does, so why not glue? Jon: It has that calcium color in it! *Jon: Kids, if you see white goo, it's edible! Jory: Okay, that's just gross... Jon: Ha! You see what I did there, huh? Ryan: You're sick! Jory: Yeah, we're talking about kids right now! Jon: YOU did! You made the connection! Jory: Shut your mouth, Michael Jackson! *Jon: It's like sticky mozzarella cheese! (in Italian accent) Mozzarella, here we go! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P6uKJ3--hQ